


Come with me to Iowa

by MosImagination



Series: Star Trek [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Possessive Spock, Pregnant Jim, Protective Spock, T'hy'la, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim finds out he is pregnant with Spocks kid, Spock and Jim decide its best for them to take a leave from starfleet and go to Jims old home in Iowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write this! Please enjoy!!

Jim and Spock had been happily dating before Jim got the news that brought him to his knees in the bathroom, dry heaving and dumping the contents of his belly into the toilet. 

He sat tiredly on the floor of his private quarters on the enterprise , bones standing in the doorway, sad eyes watching jims weak form. "Jim, I'm sorry. But the tests are definitely correct." Jim looked lazily towards bones. "What am I supposed to do? Grab my logical boyfriend and just tell him, 'oh well guess somehow your Vulcan genes caused me to get pregnant with your baby?'" Jim snarled and sat back onto his butt. 

Bones frowned down towards his friend, "you know, that is what you do, so have fun Jim." Bones grabbed his clipboard and started to turn, making his way towards the door. Jim struggled to get up, "wait bones..."

Bones paused and looked towards Jim sadly, he waited from Jim to stand and talk to him. Jim made his way to bones, he looked into his friends eyes, "if...if I keep it...will you be my doctor?" Bones chuckled and hugged Jim loosely, "of course jimmy....I'll always be here to deal with your shit.." 

Jim laughed and pulled from his friend. 

~~ 

Jim laid tiredly onto the bed, he flopped into the comforter and hummed at its softness. Spock eyed Jim from where he stood, quirking up one of his eyebrows in curiosity. 

"Spock...come here now and wrap those warm arms tight around me." Jim growled playfully and sat up, flicking his loose hair from his eyes. 

Spock nods sweetly before laying himself down onto the bed, he nosed his way into the crook of jims neck, purring and applying a sweet kiss to the junction before tugging Jim tight within his grasp. 

"Hey Spock, can I tell you anything?" Jim asked, his nerves dripping into his voice. 

Spock looked towards Jim, an eyebrow raised up with a hint of worry. "Of course Jim. Do tell." 

Jim pushed his face into his hands and flinched to himself. "Well...I'm kinda....pregnant?" He whispered. He felt how Spock tensed behind him, the Vulcans breathing stilling. 

"Spock...are you okay?" Jim turned and looked back towards his lover, seeing spocks wide eyes, full of pure fear. "Spock...say something. Anything."

Spock shook his head, closing his eyes before reopening them and focusing on jims eyes. "You are with child..." Jim smiled softly and shrugged, "y-yeah....I guess I am..." 

Spock then shuddered before he passed out. 

Once the Vulcan had fainted, Jim giggled and snuggled into spocks side. He purred to him and nuzzled his face against his neck. "I guess you're stuck with me..." Jim whispered. 

~~

A few days later Spock was often pressed up against jims side as they went around the enterprise. Jim was growing shy and was a little frustrated, because he could barely get away from Spock to simply go pee. 

Jim stormed into bones' office, Spock close behind, he came up to his friend and tapped his shoulder. 

"Yeah Jim?" Bones sighed and turned to see a grumpy Jim, with a blank faced Spock tucked against him. 

"Bones, why is Spock following me everywhere?!" Jim stated angrily. Bones raised a brow curiously. "Why can you not ask the hobgoblin yourself?"

"Fine!"

Jim turned on his heel and jabbed a finger into spocks chest, "Spock. I might be your boyfriend! And I might be pregnant! But why are you following me?!" Spock tilted his head then looked into jims eyes. "Vulcans grow possessive during the pregnancy of their mates...I am simply...attracted by your scent and your fertility" 

Bones cringed at the sentence. Jim looked at him, his frustrated expression turning to one of more softness. "You are trying to watch over me...?" Spock nods carefully, Jim smiled and pressed Spock and his fingers together in a kiss. "Well...it may prove to be a problem. But I like it..." 

Spock shifted nervously on his feet, "James...I was thinking...we should maybe take a break from starfleet during your pregnancy and the raising of the child..." 

Jim looked up with nerves, "take a break..? But I'm a captain..."

Bones watched them, "it is for the best. Doctors orders from me jimmy." 

Jim sighed, "fine, call pike Spock..." 

Spock gave a nod and left the doctors office.


	2. The farmhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim finally make it to Iowa after two months. Spock tells Jim that he has bought the old farmhouse that once was Jim's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters will be short, but enjoyable!

Jim stepped out of the shuttle nervously, he looked around the small shuttle bay in the city of  
Riverside Iowa, Jim T. Kirk’s once home. 

Jim gave a low sigh, “you really think this is the best place for us to be when the kid is born  
Spock?” Jim gave his head a small tilt, eyes tired from the long shuttle ride from San Francisco  
to Iowa. They had been making there way here since Jim learned he was pregnant while on the  
Enterprise. That was two months ago. 

Spock leaned down and gave Jim’s neck a sweet scenting, his chest rumbling deeply. “I believe  
it will keep us away from harm.” Jim sighed and nudged his face against Spock’s, hearing a light  
purr erupt. 

Spock began leading Jim out of the shuttle bay and towards the open area of the town, “my  
khiori, do not let fear take you over.” Jim sighed and followed, “yeah and where are we staying?” 

Spock took a deep breath and turned to look to jim, “I have purchased your childhood home  
James.” Jim looked to Spock with eyes of fear. “My childhood home…” 

\---- 

When they arrived Jim looked over the old farmhouse and gave a low whine. Bad memories  
seemed to flood in, tainting the happiness the home should give out, and only giving Jim the hope  
that they could make this house a home and not the place of broken dreams. 

Spock helped Jim bring the luggage in, Spock taking the cases into the house and up the stairs  
to the bedrooms. The house was still beautifully furnished. 

Spock scented before turning to look down towards his mate. “James...are you coming? You  
must pick our bedroom.” Jim snapped out of his thoughts before going up the old creaking stairs  
and to Spock’s side. 

Jim looked around the upstairs before pointing to the master bedroom to the left. “That was my  
mom and frank’s room. I guess we can use that room.” Jim then looked to the right. He saw the  
other three doors on the second floor. The closest was Sam’s room, the middle was the study,  
and the third was Jim’s room. 

Spock whined to Jim, the younger looking back to Spock and giving him a sweet smile. “Come  
on you protective vulcan, lets take a nap.” 

\---- 

Spock was happily helpling Jim nest into the new bed, well as happy as the stone faced vulcan  
could. Jim plopped himself down into the soft nest of blankets, the rumbling in spocks chest  
once again returning. 

Jim smiled to Spock before tugging him down and giving him a rough kiss. “Come on mister  
Spock. Lets christen the new bed.” 

Spock climbed over jim, large hands immediately going to cup his mates still flat belly. 

“Of course adun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments!


	3. Only mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim reaches his fourth month. He and Spock talk about marriage. Then they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make a good chapter for you guys! hope it really is good!

Jim relaxed boredly on the bed, he was humming and fiddling with his pad. The male typed up lazy messages to Bones, telling him that his fourth month of pregnancy was simply boring. Jim very easily knew that Bones would see the messages and shake his head. The Enterprise crew was still continuing their five year mission, Sulu as acting captain. 

Yeah, Jim missed it, god he missed it so endlessly. But he wouldn’t trade the sweet times he had officially spent with Spock in Riverside Iowa. 

Jim heard the heavy footsteps come up the stairs and towards the master bedroom, he didnt have to look over his shoulder to tell that it was Spock. 

Spock rumbled deep in his chest before coming up to the bed and crawling onto it. He nudged gently at Jim’s neck. Spock was excited to hear how Jim mewled sweetly and rolled to his side, allowing the other male to kiss at his neck. Spock grunted and nipped softly at his neck. “Mine…”

Jim gave a nod and wrapped his arms tightly around Spock’s shoulders. Jim rolled his hips needily, his small swell of his belly pushing against his shirt he had stolen from Spock’s closet. 

Spock looked into Jim’s lust filled eyes. “Jim….are you upset that our five year mission was canceled short because of the pregnancy?”

Jim sat up a little, eyes narrowing. “Wow...cutting off impending sex huh?” Jim shifted and moved away from Spock so he could sit up completely. “Well yeah Spock, I guess it’s not what I exactly dreamed about for the moment. But I mean I’m not that mad….I’m actually kinda happy ‘cause you know… we’re gonna have a baby.”

Spock looked to Jim, face tinted a light green. “I am very pleased to know that unexpected happenings of this occurrence does not bring you displeasure.” 

Jim smiled to Spock, his hands going to his swell, cradling it and sighing. “Guess you gotta marry me huh?”

Spock’s normally calm eyes widened before settling once again. But his voice seemed to be a bit nervous. “Oh yes of course Jim. Only if you enjoy that.”

Jim raised a brow, he crawled over to Spock, slowly straddling his lap. “You better...I’m assuming you would not like your child to be a krenath.” 

Spock raised his brows in amusement. “And how Jim would you know the Vulcan word for an illegitimate child?”

Jim grinned, “I’ve been learning. You work to get money for us, and well you know me. I work here to please you…” Jim gave a gentle roll of his hips. It was an instant effect, feeling how Spock hardened right away. 

Jim sighed and went to work quickly, undoing Spock’s jeans, something he had begun to wear often. Once jim had them undone he pushed them down with his boxers happily following till the hybrid’s erect organ was exposed. 

Jim purred and removed his own boxers, holding up Spock’s shirt he wore as he hovered himself over the appendage. 

Jim arched his back as he slid down onto the double ridges, he looked to Spock to catch the greedy, feral look that snarled on his face. Jim moaned louder when he felt Spock’s hands reach under the shirt to grope at his swelling belly. The vulcan gave a harsh thrust up inside of Jim. It was easy to see how Spock loved and desired to see the pleasures cover Jim’s face.

Jim began gently riding Spock’s member, his hands shaking holding onto Spock’s chest, trying to keep himself upright. 

He screamed out openly when Spock flicked his hips deliciously. The ridges dragging up against his prostate. It also helped that Jim was over sensitive inside since he found out he was pregnant. And god did Jim know that it pleased Spock even more. This emotionless vulcan really got off of this. Kinky. 

Jim cried out and closed his eyes, fingernails clawing deep into Spock’s skin, leaving green scratch marks. Spock let out a weak moan as he slammed his hips once more. This sent JIm squirming. “Spock-! Shit I’m already coming!!” Jim shouted and bore down. 

Spock helped Jim stealthy ride out his orgasm, the younger male gasping and panting, barely sitting up straight. Spock closed his eyes and gave one more thrust before releasing his own liquids deep into Jim. Spock then felt Jim collapse onto his chest. 

The vulcan raised a brow, “was that good?” 

Jim smirked tiredly, “of course you logical vulcan…”

Jim nuzzled into his neck, licking at the tip of Spock’s ear. “I love you…”

Spock whimpered and hid his face into Jim’s shoulder. “My t’hy’la…”


End file.
